


Art classes

by tastelesskiwi



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pastel Dan Howell, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Pastels, Phanfiction, Punk, Punk Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastelesskiwi/pseuds/tastelesskiwi
Summary: Dan is a soft, pure boy. He wears pastel colors, oversized jumpers, dungarees and make-up. He is anxious, but tries to overcome it as much as possible.Phil could be called the exact opposite. His wardrobe mostly consists of dark colors, ripped jeans, band shirts and he has extreme colored hair. Despite his loud and outgoing way of acting, he is considered mysterious and his real personality is only known in rumors.But as we all know, the looks aren't always everything. Are they what we'd think they are or can darkness and softness hide within each other?





	Art classes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Kiwi and this is the first Phanfic I've ever written in English. This is actually the first phanfic I've ever written, so let's hope it doesn't suck.
> 
> Spoken parts in quotation marks in italic.
> 
> tw: description of a sensory overload, fainting, panic attack, mentions of anxiety, suicide and alcohol abuse

**[Dan]**

It was happening again. People shouting from every direction, loud and high voices surrounding me. My head was aching enough already, thank you so much. This was always happening, on each and every single art class. I just wanted to doodle in silence dammit! The noises started to get overwhelming, it all melted into a big fluid buzzing. I felt my brain being put inside a blender and turning into a milkshake. My vision started to blur, I only could see bright colored shapes around myself.

_Sensory overload_ \- I thought. I clenched my fist and bit into my tongue to knock a bit of sense into myself. I was sweating and the neck of my huge knitted sweater started to choke me. I felt the taste of iron in my mouth and I released my tongue. I put my head between my knees and started rocking back and forth. There were too many people in this class, and I was the only one silent. I didn't like it, I hated it, I felt dizzy, as if I was about to pass out, but I definitely was short of breath. I suddenly felt a strong tap on my shoulder.

_"You okay mate?"_ I looked over and I saw Philip Lester. Phil "the punk" Lester, Phil "blue hair" Lester, Phil "sexual predator" Lester, Phil "daddy number one" Lester. I felt a blurry mix of feelings running through me. I was scared or just generally anxious of the sudden social situation; I felt confused, I wondered why he would even talk to me; and I was extremely intimidated, cause Phil Lester came to talk to me and Phil Lester undoubtedly was the single hottest guy in the room, dare I say in the school. Yes, he was kinda alter, with his black and blue hair, blue eyes, ripped jeans and huge tattoos. There wasn't a single person in the high school who was safe, the pan guy made everyone question their sexuality. Of course I already knew I was bi, but damn he was a fine way of sexual awakening.

" _Like you even care_ " I turned back. A person like him wouldn't even talk to me, especially not concerned about my well-being. My mouth was kinda bleeding, I must've been pale and my eyes wet from nearly crying.

_"You don't look alright. Anxious, huh?"_ He had a worried look in his eyes, but his mouth formed a half-smile.

_"No need to laugh, it's bad enough."_ I shook my head, and moved my wrists, still rocking in my chair, eyes moving about the classroom.

_"Hey, I'm not laughing. Dude, you're about to pass out. Look at me, uh... Daniel."_ He didn't know my name, he looked at the cover of my book to read it. _"Dan?"_ I nodded. _"So look at me Dan. Listen. Breathe in, slowly, should I count? I'm counting. In, two, three four, hold, hold it, three, four, five, now out, yea, three, four, in, two, three... PEOPLE, ACTUALLY SHUT UP NOW."_ He shouted to the other kids on the front. He continued counting after that, but they were getting more and more silent. After three more breathing exercises, when I was getting okay, he sent me a supporting look and left me. He went to the front and made everyone stop the madness. The teacher thanked him and we could finally start the lesson, 25 minutes in already.

**[Phil]**

I rarely show it but I actually pay attention to other people. Crazy concept, isn't it? _But he's PUNK, he can't understand that other people have feelings too, he must be an evil bully_. Well, I'm not. Not since I had a suicidal friend who reminded me that little things can save lives. So when I saw that guy rolling up into a ball, I obviously had to somehow help him. I didn't know what was wrong with him but I used the little I know about social anxiety to help. And it apparently worked, though the guy... well, Dan didn't say thanks afterwards. Actually, he didn't even look at me, just left the classroom immediately. I could understand him, it must have been his personal hell, but come on, at least he could've waved or something. I wouldn't admit it but I found him cute. I don't know if it was his curly hair or the fact that he looked madly good in pink, but he was stuck in my head for my last two lessons.

After those were over, I planned on accidentally running into Dan on my way. After running up and down the stairs and hallways endless times, I could spot him, looking at him in the mirror of his locker.

" _Hey there Danny_ " I stopped next to him, trying to make it look as accidental as possible, hardly seeming legit, cause I literally had nothing to do there.

_"Hi. Don't call me that. What do you want?"_ He looked at me while fixing his minimalist makeup.

_"I just... ugh well I was interested if you were okay but I suppose you are."_ I felt stupid and I felt even worse for feeling stupid. I had no reason to feel weird because I was nice.

_"I am okay, just as always. You might need help to deal with life but I can survive alone thank you so much."_ Did I just get sassed by a cute pastel boy? I'm pretty sure that just happened.

_"Well I'm fucking sorry for helping then. Must be hard being so independent while crying in class"_ I lifted my voice a little, and I felt even more stupid cause he looked kinda scared again and I just wanted to give him a hug to let him know everything was fine or something...

_"Would you mind not insulting me and leaving me alone?"_ His voice was shaky but he kept a straight face, avoiding to look at me in the eye. I just turned around and left him and promised myself not to talk with him again.

The next week I sat through the art class laughing and talking loudly. The one after it I was provoking the others to make noise. The lessons got gradually louder each week, and nobody gave a shit about it. Well, alright, Dan definitely did, he was practically suffering; but it wasn't until three weeks later that he broke.

That time the art teacher thought it would be a great idea to bring in a CD and listen to music in silence. Obviously things didn't quite go as planned. Almost everyone whipped out their phones and started to listen to their own music, without headphones, some even using a Bluetooth speaker. It was indeed frustrating, and I saw Dan just put up the hood of his baby blue jumper, and bury his head between his knees again. In time, he was shaking and I had to stop myself from standing up and running to him. _What if he has a panic attack?_ I didn't know and I tried not to care until he almost fell off his chair and **fuck** I had to help.

**[Dan]**

I fell, my hand hit the ground, but I stopped myself from falling entirely. I tried to stay that way, I found it impossible to go back to sitting. _Did I faint?_ I have fainted before, but that was because of performing, and this one lasted for about two seconds. I guess my brain tried to reboot, or something, so I just fell. And there we go again, making a fool of myself, this act simply attracting Phil Lester, since he was fucking there again. Like my arm wasn't shaking enough already. He grabbed me by my arm and just made me sit on the floor. I held onto him tightly but didn't look him in the eye.

_"Dan, hey, are you okay?"_ I shook my head and tried to stop my tears from coming. It was all too much for the day, even before the lesson. A fight in the morning with my mum, skipping every meal so far, I was frustrated enough even before the class. _"You are not, alright. Can you breathe? Stop crying? Should I count again? Breathe, Dan, in, two, three, four, hold, two, three, four, out, two, three, four, look at me, stop crying."_ He tried to cover my ears with his hand, me still squeezing his wrists as tightly as possible. He continued to count and I synced my breath to him. I started to feel better, though the noise was still stabbing my brain and my vision was blurred. I wiped my tears and rubbed my eyes with one hand. The lesson was going to last for twenty more minutes and that sounded so painfully long. _"I'm so sorry Dan, I'm so very sorry. Are you okay Danny?"_

_"No. Well, I don't know. I'm okay. Thanks."_ I shook my head and things started to look kinda right. I finally looked at Phil in the eyes, and I just noticed how close he was. Because he was really damn close, and I looked into his striking blue eyes and he looked truly worried about me. _"Could you get me out of here? Please, Phil"_ I begged him.

_"Wha... How? Where?"_ He looked confused and scared and I was almost sure that if I told him to bring me to his house, he would have.

_"Just... tell the teacher that I had a panic attack or I fainted or something. Just get me out please."_ He stood up and I went with him, the classroom being no more than a big fluid nothingness. He asked something from the teacher and he left the classroom and only outside did I realize that I was still clinging into his hand. He looked down at our Intertwined fingers and I swear - **you won't believe it** \- he blushed. Phil Lester, everybody; the crazy attractive bad guy who gets flustered - **I swear to lord** \- when he notices that I am holding his hand. He ran his other hand through his hair and I took my hood off. It was colder on the hallway and it was silent and nobody was there and I felt better. I leaned against the wall and looked at Phil. _"What did you say to the teacher?"_ I asked, cause despite being there I had no idea.

_"Told her you fainted and gotta go to the doctor's room."_

_"Thanks. Well, let's go then."_ I replied and started, dragging him with myself.

There he explained to the school nurse what happened and they asked if I needed to be taken home. I told them I was alright and they gave me some medicine that filled me with a funny fuzziness and I got kinda sleepy. I thanked Phil a thousand times and I couldn't stop thinking of how cute he was when blushing.

**[Phil]**

That guy is something else. He is probably the purest creature ever, he has this really fluffy curly hair and chubby cheeks that make me want to squeeze him really hard. He just looks so soft, with all his pastel colors, huge jumpers, and sweet makeup.

_"How do you feel?"_ I asked, about ten minutes after leaving the doctor. I hope the medication - whatever they gave him - was kicking in.

_"Definitely fuzzy and sleepy. Also maybe a little hot but that must be because of your presence."_ He had a silly little smile on his face and it probably was the drugs but I had to stop and stare for a second. **What did you just say?**

_"Wha... Oh well... Must be hard to handle all of this."_ I flipped my hair and tried to hide that my cheeks were basically burning. Apparently, Soft Daniel was flirting with me and I couldn't handle it. I instead squeezed his hand, and he bumped into me lightly; looking up at me, while I was staring at the ground. There was this little thing in the air that made my hands vibrate and heart beat like mad and I just really wanted to hug Dan. He yawned a little and let my hand go to cover his mouth. _"Do you have eyeliner?"_ I asked suddenly.

_"What? Like on my face or...?_ _"_ He looked confused about the question and I couldn't help but smile at him.

_"No, like in general. In your locker maybe? A pencil thingy, you know..."_

" _An eyeliner pencil? Well I don't wear eyeliner but I may have one at home. Why?"_

_"I just kinda always wanted to wear black eyeliner but I can't do makeup for shit. I was wondering if maybe you could help?"_

_"So you want me to do your eyeliner?"_ He started to understand what I was asking for and he had to look of amazement on his face.

" _Yeah, basically. If that's okay with you... You seem to know a little more about makeup."_ And I wouldn't miss an opportunity to hang out with you. - I thought, but I found it better to just keep that in.

_"Well, I do know some stuff. And I have one at home, so I guess you could come over sometime... Do you have any plans for the afternoon?"_

_"What, like today?"_ He nodded with a smirk. He's way less shy than what I thought he was.

_"Nobody's at home till like eight today so maybe we can grab something to eat before or whatever, y'know."_ He had a really cute dorky smile on his face and my hands were sweaty and I could only stutter.

_"Um, well... uh I think I'm free." **Yea, Phil, like you have any friends, of course you're damn free, you idiot.**_

_"Then I'll see you I guess?"_ He said, and in that moment the bell rang, indicating the end of the lesson.

_"Definitely."_ I nodded and a huge smile spread on his face.

_"Nice. Bye then!"_ And so he left.

I still was in complete disbelief when I finished my last lesson. How can such a cutie be that much of a flirt at the same time? I didn't see him that much after that, only once did he bump into me on the hallway, but when I went after him, he just winked and disappeared in the crowd. **Dammit.**

**[Dan]**

Phil was probably the sweetest bad guy ever. He got flustered very easily and looked adorable when he did so. He was really bubbly, but very intimidating with his snake bites, eyebrow bars and septum piercing, not mentioning the little parts of tattoos rarely visible. He was really hot, yes, but I couldn't let him know that. So of course when after the last lesson I saw him by my locker, I had to make him wait. So I hid round the end of the hallway, and waited for all the others to leave, and then some more time, altogether ten minutes. Wasn't lot, but Phil looked impatient, dare I say worried, walking in circles in front of my locker.

_"Hey there!"_ I approached him after what seemed like hours (ten minutes), acting as though nothing happened. I could see relief on his face as I walked up to him to open my locker.

_"Hi!"_ He was enthusiastic, a huge grin he was trying to hide. He was fidgeting with his zipper while I put my stuff away, and he looked a bit uneasy. _"So I thought perhaps we could go to Apex Square for lunch..."_ Apex Square was a nearby mall with a bunch of shops and fast food restaurants and a huge crowd. I hated the idea of going there, but I couldn't think of anything better either.

_"Good idea, we could buy you an eyeliner pencil there. But maybe we should just take the food away?"_ The day was bad enough already, I didn't want to be in a loud, crowded place for any longer.

_"Sure, if that's what you want. Um, my motorcycle is at the service and I don't have a car of my own, so..."_ We both were seniors so that surprised me, especially knowing that Phil didn't come from a bad family.

_"It's okay, I have one. Unless you really want to take the bus."_ I grinned, got my keys and started to walk towards the parking lot, Phil following me. We went and sat in my shit car, Phil typing something on his phone.

_"Who you texting?"_ I jokingly asked, to what he bit his lip and blushed. Obviously I didn't expect him to actually tell it to me, it was none of my business.

_"I told mum I wasn't going home... my parents are kinda strict you know. I mean, they always worry about me getting in trouble and stuff."_ Oh **god** he was adorable.

_"Oh well, I guess they just want you to be safe."_ I said while leaving the school and turning on the road.

_"That's most of the reason why I don't have a car. I could just leave the country or whatever, I could get away and go to a concert, who knows, I could sacrifice young girls to satan, or worse, make out with them in the backseat."_ He laughed and so did I but after that I barely could think of anything else than making out with him in my car.

We arrived to the mall pretty soon, and our first destination was a drug store on the second floor. There was a huge crowd obviously, it being a Friday afternoon; by the time we reached the escalator I was feeling a bit tense. I clung into Phil's arm and he looked at me with a worried look.

_"Everything okay?"_

_"Yea, sure... just the people and the noise, you know."_ He nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out his earphones and handing them to me. I put them in my ears and he turned on some loud punk stuff that I never heard before. It blocked all other noises though, so I looked at him thankfully and we continued our journey.

**[Phil]**

We grabbed everything we needed and headed to Dan's house immediately. I didn't him to feel bad again, so I tried to keep it as short as possible, getting the pencil, buying the food (we agreed on Domino's) and some coffee.

Dan lived rather close to the mall, let alone the school so the pizzas were still warm when we got there. He was right, their house was empty, so we just sat in the lounge, he turned on the tv and there we were.

_"Your house looks nice."_ I said, mostly to break the silence. He thanked and we had small talk while eating, to ease the uncomfortableness. He said he was surprised by how shy I am and I told him how him being flirty amazed me.

We were talking about family and school and everything. He was talking about his dad, who became an alcoholic and left them when he was in elementary school, taking little to no money, and eventually passing away two years later; even joked about this giving him some daddy issues. He opened up about his anxiety and I felt this crazy amount of sadness in my heart for him. In exchange I let it slip that my little sister seemed to be a fantastic dancer and smart and artsy, basically an angel and I just felt like a huge disappointment compared to her, and then I told him about the time my best friend in middle school attempted to jump off a church, that resulting in him being taken away, and how I never had a true friend ever since. We were just two random guys talking about their issues, eating pizza and having lots of suggestive eye contact.

_"So... maybe we could get on your eyes?"_ He asked when we finished eating. I nodded and stood up, making him do the same thing. _"I guess we can go up to my room then, I'll just throw these out."_ And he did, and I just swallowed kinda hard, cause I was going up his room and I didn't even know if he was straight but **man** , I wished he weren't.

Pretty soon we were up in his room and I had to say it surprised me. It had white walls and brown furniture, it looked so plain compared to that little fluff of cuteness Dan was. The only thing not in neutral colors was a huge poster above his bed, nothing more.

_"So maybe sit down there and let me do you."_ He said. Number two hundred sexual innuendo we had that day.

_"Do me up, Dan."_ I laughed and sat in the big armchair he pointed at. He dragged a small chair near me, and sat there, but could barely reach my face due to the difference of the chairs' height. He tried to come closer and lean in, but it still wasn't enough, the only thing it did was making me flustered.

_"Could I maybe..."_ he pushed my legs together and sat in my lap, and I clenched my fists, because **wow** _. "Is this okay?"_ I couldn't even answer, I just nodded again, to which he smirked and came a little bit closer. I could feel my cheeks burn, I was nibbling on my lip piercings and closed my eyes. Dan pulled my eyelids and drew the lines in no time, then asked me to open my eyes and look up, so he could draw on the bottom. His face was so close to mine during the whole process that I felt his breath on my skin, and I just had a crazy urge to kiss him. I wouldn't want to risk him poking my eyes out, so I just kind of pulled him closer by wrapping my arms around his waist, to which he gasped audibly and finally it was me smirking. He smudged my eyeliner a bit and pulled away to see what he did. _"You can open it now. Wow, that looks better than I expected. I didn't know it was possible for you to look any hotter, honestly."_ He then handed me a mirror to let me see my reflection.

_"That was unexpected. Thank you."_ I couldn't get over how weird it was.

_"You are_ _perfect_ _daddy material now."_ He giggled and so did I and I noticed how my arms will still wrapped around him and I just pulled him closer and suddenly we weren't laughing at all anymore, because his lips were stuck on mine, and our mouths melted together, our entire bodies melted together, our minds were blurring together, someone just mixed us together into a turmix. We were just two boys kissing and nothing really existed anymore.

And from that point on, I was paying special attention to have the most silent art classes ever.

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are.  
> I hope you liked the story and if you did so, please let me know! All opinions are appreciated! Send me prompts and ideas if you'd like to.  
> I guess that was that.


End file.
